The Adventures of Merlin and Gwen: The Enchanted Hair Brush
by agent curly
Summary: "Oh Merlin next time don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." She smirked and walked off. Merlin sighed, "So moral of the story, don't trust Morgana with any type of magical object." Merlin and Gwen find a magical object in Morgana's chambers... Merlin should have destroyed it when he had the chance.


Merlin quickly muttered a spell unlocking the door and sneaks into the room undetected. He heads over to the dresser and pulls open one of the drawers trying to find whatever magical object he sensed in the room.

"Umm… Merlin? What are you doing?"

Merlin pauses his actions and quickly turns making sure to close the drawer he just opened, "Gwen! Hey Gwen, what are you doing here?"

Gwen tilts her head to the side before turning to look at the door seeing that it was unlatched. "My job…. How did you get in here? I swear the door was locked?"

"Well it clearly wasn't as I'm here…"

"Right? Why are you here?"

"Umm well I can't really say… it's a surprise. Yeah a surprise for Morgana! You see umm… Leon, Sir Leon that is, he is absolutely… besotted with Morgana, you know, and well he was looking to get her a present, but he wasn't sure what to get her, so he sent me to well umm…" Merlin paused indicating to the room.

Gwen frowned before walking over to the dresser and checking that everything was in place. "So, you're telling me that Leon is besotted with Morgana and sent you to snoop around her chambers?"

"…Yes."

"The same Sir Leon who just started courting Lady Rosemond?"

"What? No, what? Leon is actually courting someone! Are we talking about the same Leon?"

Gwen giggled shaking her head, "So why are you really here Merlin?"

Merlin gulped before turning around to face away from Gwen. What exactly could he tell her? They were friends, but her friendship with Morgana was stronger than theirs or at least it was, now he knew it was pretty much one sided but….

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course. What is it Merlin?"

"I'm you know… I don't really know how to say this, but I do have a good reason for being it's just that…"

"I understand Merlin."

"You do?"

"Yes. You are obviously Sir Leon! Well I mean you are not Sir Leon, but you like Morgana. Oh, my that's it isn't it? You like Morgana and are looking to see what she likes… That is really sweet, but a really horrible idea Merlin! What if she'd caught you snooping here? You should have come to me for help."

"What! No! Gwen that's not it at all!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Morgana she umm she has ma… she has a magical object yeah a magical object somewhere in her chamber and I believe that its enchanted her and well I need to destroy it."

Gwen processed what Merlin said and somehow it made sense ever since Morgana came back she was acting a bit strange. Gwen gasped in realization, "Why didn't you tell me sooner. We have to tell the King!"

"NO! Sorry we can't do that either. I don't mean to speak ill of the king, but you more than anyone should know that once Uther hears the word magic he no longer listens."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Merlin was about to reply when he heard footsteps heading their way. "Just act normal I gotta run, oh it's probably best you don't tell Morgana I was here or about what we talked about she's been through enough."

Gwen nodded in approval before pushing Merlin out through the servant's entrance and making herself busy.

* * *

Morgana walked into the chambers looking at Gwen who was dusting.

"Milady. You're back."

Morgana turned to look at her, her eyes narrowing in accusation before softening, "Yes, and I'm quite tired you are relieved for the rest of the day."

"But Morgana it's barely 4 past noon."

"I'm aware of the time Gwen! But considering as I have nothing to do and _Uther _is not even letting me step a foot out of the castle since I've been kidnapped and the last magical attack… I'm sorry I just… I'm sorry…" Morgana said sniffing and turned towards Gwen pulling her into a hug like old times. "It's alright, Milady. Should I get Gaius I'm sure he can give you something to make you feel better."

"No, that's alright I just need to rest, to be alone. I feel like… like everyone is just waiting for me to break or to get kidnapped again and I hate it! I hate feeling like this. I just need some time alone to rest, away from everyone, to clear my thoughts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go okay. I'll be fine."

"Alright, but if you need anything…"

"I'll have a servant fetch you. Thank you Gwen."

Gwen smiled faintly and hugged Morgana again quickly before leaving the room. She had to find Merlin.

* * *

Merlin was currently in the armory polishing Arthur's armor and doing his best to take out the dents without ruining the chest plate completely. He was also thinking of a way back into Morgana's chambers unnoticed-currently he had nothing. He could keep a lookout and wait for her to sneak off and meet Morgause then sneak into her chambers, but he had no idea how long it would take for the rendezvous to take place. Maybe he could get Arthur to convince Morgana to have dinner with him? That wouldn't work he'd have to stay and serve Arthur and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have Arthur and Morgana in the same room together unsupervised. His train of thought suddenly went blank as he noticed the door to the armory open.

It was only Gwen she was probably wondering about his plan… Sometimes he felt like everything would go along so much easier if he didn't have to lie to the people he cared about.

"Morgana gave me the day off. She wasn't acting like herself, I mean she was but she was different? I mean it was definitely subtle if you hadn't told me and if I didn't know her so well I'd have fallen for it."

Merlin nodded before suddenly getting hit by an idea it probably wasn't the best idea and if he were caught the king would most definitely decapitate him, but hey there really is no other option… _'well there could be'_ the smart bit of Merlin snapped at him, but when has Merlin ever chosen the practical, convenient, less dangerous route.

"Gwen, when was the last time Morgana had a bath?"

Gwen's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed before turning away Merlin couldn't… he wouldn't possibly do anything like that!

* * *

"Your bath's ready, milady." Gwen said setting up the changing screen. '_I can't believe we're doing this!'_

Morgana nodded and smiled making her way towards the tub Gwen set up. "Lavender? It smells lovely Gwen. You were right I think a good bathe might do me some good."

"Of course, with some of that eucalyptus extract that you like." Gwen walked towards the door to slightly open it to allow Merlin to sneak in and quickly made her way back towards the screen. "We'll you be needing anything else Milady?"

"Yes, can you put these in the laundry and get me my nightgown to change into."

Gwen nodded grabbing the clothes from atop the changing screen and made her way toward the wardrobe where she gathered Morgana's things along with a towel and replaced them on the screen.

Once Gwen heard the water splashing as her mistress entered the tub she softly went towards the entrance hallway and signaled Merlin to come in and softly closed the door. Merlin quickly got to work heading towards Morgana's dresser and looking for the enchanted object till finally he found it. He doubted a brush could cause any damage? He frowned and made to take it when he heard a muffled yelp coming from Gwen.

"Gwen?"

"I'm fine, Milady."

Gwen turned to Merlin signaling for him to hurry up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just lost my footing on the bedding."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you come help me with my hair?"

"Of course,…"

"Oh, and grab my brush from the dresser the embroidered one."

Gwen moved towards Merlin to see that he held the brush in his grasp. "What do we do now?" she whispered. Merlin gulped and handed Gwen the brush, "Figure out everything you can about this." "Alright what will you do?"

"Gwen? Did you find it?"

"Yes, milady I'm coming." Gwen signaled Merlin to leave through the servant's corridor.

"This is a very beautiful brush milady."

"What's with this milady business? You needn't be so formal with me, not in private at least. We're friends."

"Of course, Morgana." Gwen said grabbing Morgana's hair and pulling it back then grabbing the towel to dry the wet hair.

"The brush was a present. It was given to me during the banquet Uther held in my honor. I got dozens of them in the bottom drawer in my dresser and probably twice as many mirrors. This brush however is special it works wonders."

"It is rather pretty, but it doesn't look that much different than the others?"

"It takes half the time to brush and untangle my hair than with other brushes."

"Like magic… not that it is magic I just meant to say it must be quite an amazing brush if it could untangle your hair…. That's not what I meant your hair is wonderful and…"

Morgana laughed, "I understand you can stop now Gwen before I start taking offence."

Gwen nodded eyes wide proceeding to brush her lady's hair before placing the brush to the side. "All done. Is their anything else you need Morgana?"

"No. That will be all you are dismissed."

* * *

At Gwen's house

"So... It's just a normal hair brush?"

"I think so well maybe, If it has magic its only purpose seems to be for hair, which doesn't seem diabolical but I'm no expert." Gwen said taking it out from under the bed.

"You stole it!"

"I'll put it back. Can you check if its magic?"

Merlin nodded and hesitantly reached for the brush. He could feel a small tingling but like Gwen said the magic did not seem dark.

"It's fine."

"You didn't do anything?"

"I did so."

"Merlin you need to be absolutely sure. I don't want Morgana to have this if it really is magic. She could get hurt!"

Merlin nodded. What exactly could he do to prove it wasn't magical? Literally nothing, nothing to prove it wasn't though? Merlin was about to ask Gwen to trust him and ask her to return it when she saw the sharp look he was giving her. Merlin gulped and nodded bringing the brush to his hair and brushing. That brush wasn't half bad at taking out knots he mentally noted and gave the brush to Gwen. "It's fine."

"I'll put it back tomorrow then."

Merlin nodded and got up making his way towards the door. "Goodnight Gwen."

"Night Merlin."

* * *

Merlin awoke the next and went about his duties everyone was giving him weird looks but he put it off to him being tired.

Merlin opened the doors to Arthurs chamber and begrudgingly made his way to open the curtains. The light caught the princes eyes and once he opened them he smirked at Merlin's long curly locks.

"Merlin I know I always called you a girl but this is taking it way too far?"

Merlin hesitated for a moment and set down the laundry basket before turning to Arthur.\

"What are you talking about?"

"You seriously don't... Have you looked in a mirror today?"

"No... Why?"

Arthur shook his head and made his way towards the servant grabbing a piece of his hair yanking it all the way around in front of Merlin's face. He saw Merlin's eyes go wide and dropped the hair afraid he hurt him.

Merlin ran his fingers through his hair and frowned.

"Damn!"

A moment later Gwen entered the room. "Where's Merlin I... Merlin?"

"It's enchanted."

"I thought you said it wasn't!"

"Well obviously I WAS WRONG! Oh Gwen what am I going to do?"

Gwen touched his hair admiringly before mumbling"I suppose you can cut it?"

Merlin nodded in a approval and turned to Arthur who was turning from Merlin to Gwen and back. "What is going on?"

"Its a long story..." Merlin grabs Arthur's sword and hands it to him "...But I need you to cut this."

Arthur frowned and was about to ask why when he got a pleading glance from Gwen. He nodded grabbed the hair and tried to cut it. Try being the operative word. "Um its not cutting."

"What? Try again." Merlin asked exasperated.

"Its not..." Oh give it to me Gwen said taking the sword from Arthur and trying. She was about to open her mouth to tell Merlin that Arthur was right when the door to Arthur's chambers opened and Morgana walked in. One look at Merlin was all it took before laughing.

"Nice hair."

* * *

It took weeks for the magic in the brush to wear off Merlin's hair till he could finally cut it. Morgana of course got away from being blamed using an excuse about using horse shampoo as a hair growing substitute, which apparently had enough scientific backing for Gwen and Arthur to believe her.

Oomph! Merlin let out as he was pulled into an alcove by his hair.

"Oh Merlin next time don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." She smirked and walked off.

Merlin sighed, "So moral of the story, don't trust Morgana with any type of magical object."

**_The End_**


End file.
